Dreaming Through Your Memories
by jesi ki kage
Summary: In dreams you see through their eyes. In dreams you learn about their lives. In dreams your soulmate meets you. In dreams your soulmate waits for you. - A soulmate AU where your dreams are your soulmates memories from the day applied to Clexa because I wanted to. Basically, I wanted them to know about each other before the drop ship. And I'm a sucker for soulmate AUs.
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming Through Your Memory

Author Note:

Inspired by etanunu's Zutara fic linked here: /works/7802011

Trigedasleng is italicized since I didn't want to butcher translating it. For more look the story up on AO3, same author name just with underscores.

* * *

Early Impressions

At first Lexa is terrified of the dreams, fearing her soulmate is of the Mountain with their metal and English.

For years she tells no one. As she and her soulmate grow older, however, she begins to realize something was wrong with her assumption. It isn't until her soulmate watches someone get sucked out into space that Lexa realizes just how wrong her assumption was.

Space.

Her soulmate lived in space.

How was Lexa to be with this Clarke if they weren't even on the planet together? Ten-year-old Lexa decided it was still better than her soulmate being from the Mountain.

As a child Clarke would regal her parents with stories of all the things she saw in her soulmate dreams. The trees and huts and animals and food. They even spoke a different language along with English! When she first mentioned that her soulmate was training to fight her parents exchanged a look and firmly told eight-year-old Clarke not to share her dreams with anyone.

She still told Wells though, who claimed to have never had a soulmate dream. Clarke didn't understand why someone as great as Wells wouldn't have a soulmate until it was too late. Still, even though she could tell no one Clarke decided that didn't mean she could not draw what she saw. So she drew and drew and drew.

Every dream received an entry in her journal.

When she saw someone floated for the first time Clarke silently apologized to her soulmate, but by then she had already seen her soulmate take another's life with her weapons.

It both thrilled and terrified her.

Her soulmate was a fierce fighter and surely would protect Clarke from all harm if only Clarke could get to Earth where her mate lived. Clarke just hoped her soulmate lived long enough. Every night more and more violence was bestowed upon her Earth-bound soulmate.

Young, naive Clarke felt the strain on her soulmates body in each dream and longed to comfort her.

* * *

Established Connections

The night Lexa won the Conclave and became Heda she took the suppressant tea for the first time.

She told herself it was because she couldn't afford to give information to a potential enemy. Deep inside she also wanted to protect her soulmate from seeing the type of monster she had become. From that day forward she regularly drank the tea. Only forgetting on days where she would collapse on the battlefield from injuries or in her tent from sheer exhaustion.

On the nights where soulmate dreams reached her Lexa watched her soulmate train to become a healer. Not once had Lexa seen her soulmate train for combat. This knowledge charged Lexa with conflicting feelings. Lexa was proud to have a future healer as her mate. Yet she felt shame knowing how much blood already stained her hands and how much more would likely be added.

A healer and a killer.

The irony was not lost on Lexa. Somewhere out there in space was a kru living in piece, a peace she longed to bring to her people.

The tea became a permanent fixture in her routine.

Clarke panicked the first time she didn't have a dream.

Terrified that something had happened to her soulmate she cried for hours in her room until her father was able to pry the story out of her. As he soothed her, her father explained about a tea that could be made to block the dreams. He told her how sometimes soulmates don't want to share events that happen in their lives. How people sometimes did things to protect us without knowing they hurt us in the process.

Clarke tried to believe him.

Her father had never lied to her before. Yet the fear clung to her for days until another soulmate dream reached her. The dream confirmed something drastic had changed in her soulmates life and Clarke longed even more to comfort her.

The pattern continued for years.

The dreams that did reach Clarke made her fear for her soulmate. It had taken her a while, but Clarke found a pattern in the dreams that reached her. Nearly every dream came because Clarke's soulmate would pass out before taking the tea.

Her soulmate was trying to hide her pain from Clarke.

Clarke began her training at her mother's side. Clarke swore that one day she would be by her mate's side and able to treat those wounds. Not once did Clarke take the tea, determined to give her soulmate an escape from the violence that plagued her daily life.

Her dream journal continued. Only now Clarke added words and names to go with the images, having picked up some of her soulmate's language through the dreams. This was her routine and she was content.

Then her father discovered the Ark was dying.

Terror spread through Lexa as yet another day passed without a soulmate dream. In the quiet of her mind Lexa replayed the last dream again and again.

Her soulmate's father had discovered their ship was dying and that their kru was in danger. He sought to tell the people.

Her soulmate's mother feared the chaos that would follow.

As a leader herself, Lexa couldn't help but agree with her mate's mother - whom Lexa had long ago learned held a seat of authority among her mate's kru. Lexa knew something must have happened the next day, but no dream had come to tell her what.

After years of consistent dreams - even when Lexa hid her own - their absence terrified Lexa.

It would be a week before Lexa learned what happened. A week of suppressing her inner turmoil and pretending all is well as she leads her people. A week before her soulmate managed to trick the guard and not take the tea they were forcing her to take.

Solitary confinement.

Her soulmate was locked up in confinement where they forced her to take the tea every night to prevent dreams being shared. Lexa quaked with suppressed fury the following morning. If her mate's kru was not in space and beyond her reach Lexa was certain she would have mounted a rescue. Perhaps that is why they made their prisoners drink the tea.

It would not be until days after when Lexa's fury on her mate's behalf calmed that a detail she had subconsciously noticed came to the forefront of her memory.

One wall had been marked with a journal entry. Lexa was very familiar with her mate's chosen habit of recording a scene from the dreams she received. That her mate sought to continue that habit even while in solitary... Lexa was awed by her mate's determination.

That night Lexa did not take the tea.

* * *

Interwoven Meetings

Lexa woke from her dream with a start. Her first soulmate dream in nearly a year and it's contents left her shaken.

Earth.

Her mate was being sent to Earth along with the others who had been locked up.

Immediately Lexa set to work. She did not have much time to prepare before they arrived. Her generals were summoned to her. Guards were posted to watch the skies for the falling star.

As expected there was some outrage over the declaration that the soon to arrive be welcomed instead of scorned, but Lexa crushed it with authority. Those being sent down were not of the Mountain and Lexa could prove it - because her soulmate was among them.

Mentally Lexa filed away her general's gob-smacked expressions for later. It wouldn't due to show her amusement at their expense.

Before further protest could be made a guard ran in shouting about the falling star. Instantly Lexa rushed to the balcony to observe its path. She did not move until it disappeared from her view. Releasing a deep breath Lexa allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

Her soulmate was finally on Earth.

Clarke panicked briefly in the drop ship about whether her soulmate would figure out what was happening, whether her soulmate would go to bed that night only to see Clarke's death. Clarke panicked over a lot of things in those few minutes on the drop ship.

Once alive on the ground she knew a choice had to be made.

She knew not where they were in relation to her mate's people. All she knew was that her soulmate could once again see her memories from the day and would hopefully be able to find her based on information Clarke provided.

With that in mind Clarke decided to head towards the Mountain her mate's people feared using the Chancellor's message as excuse. She was pleased when four others joined her despite the frustration she felt towards Bellamy and Wells.

As they walked the other girl in their group surprised Clarke by displaying unique knowledge. Knowledge Clarke had been quietly keeping to herself. This Octavia seemed to have no reservations about showing off her knowledge of the ground. Pulling her aside after the water incident Clarke confronted her about it.

She was right.

Octavia did have a mate on the ground, a male named Lincoln who was likely in these same woods. It had made Octavia reckless with desire to find him.

That night they slept in the open. Both females exchanged soft smiles as they lay down to sleep. Their dreams confirmed that their mates were seeking them too. Hopefully the knowledge of where they had traveled that day and their end goal will give their mates enough to find them.

It was enough, although the pair would not find out just how much their end goal had terrified their mates until the next night.

Come morning the group of five continued on their path only to freeze upon reaching the river. There in front of them stood another group of humans dressed for combat with masks covering their faces.

Only one bore no mask.

Instead the female leader wore face paint. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the group, noting Octavia did the same. Motioning for the rest to stay - with a pointed look toward Octavia - Clarke cautiously stepped forward. With a deep breath she spoke words she had practiced again and again since she had first learned how to say them.

" _I am Clarke of the Sky People. We seek audience with the Commander of the Twelve clans._ "

For a moment no one breathed. The males of Clarke's party were staring at Clarke in clear shock. Octavia just beamed at further proof she wasn't the only one. The Trikru shifted minuscule amounts in their surprise, only Clarke and Octavia noticing due to years spent observing their mates do the same. Finally, the woman - Lexa - spoke.

"Welcome Clarke of the Sky People. We have been waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Tension visibly drained from Clarke's body at the words. She opened her mouth to speak more but Octavia stepped to Clarke's side and demanded to know if Lincoln was among them. Lexa fixed a cool stare upon Octavia for her interruption before her gaze flicked to the side and gave a nod. Movement from the woods made the Skaikru tense as another warrior revealed themselves. As the man removed his mask all could hear Octavia's breathy "Lincoln". Clarke grinned, gently nudging her new friend towards her soulmate.

Feeling a gaze upon her Clarke turned her head to find Lexa slowly approaching. Nerves flared to life in her belly as Clarke began her own approach. When they stood but an arm's reach apart both stopped with uncertainty. For a moment the women were lost in each other's gaze. Their moment was interrupted by the loud steps and voice of one Finn Collins demanding attention. In seconds Lexa was between Clarke and Finn, teeth bared and hand on sword. The surrounding Trikru reacted accordingly with drawn weapons.

" _Hod up!_ Finn chill out and I'll explain. _Leksa_ _he's not a threat_."

Tentatively Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's forearm, just above the white knuckled grip on her sword hilt. A glance showed Lincoln had stepped in front of Octavia. Focusing back on Finn she saw that he hadn't moved since the Trikru reacted to his perceived threat. Monty and Jasper remained in their original position at the tree line, fear clear in their body language.

Lexa tensed upon feeling Clarke's hand. Reviewing what she knew of the male before her from her dream the previous night Lexa scowled just slightly. It was clear this Finn was interested in her Clarke and that could not go on. Mashing her teeth once Lexa addressed the male.

"You will cease your pursuit of my mate at once Finn Collins." Seeing his shock Lexa internally grinned in satisfaction. To her troops she began issuing orders.

" _Retrieve the horses. We will escort the Skaikru back to their camp to begin negotiations. Linkon accompany your mate to her kru. Confirm no bonds until we have a treaty._ "

" _Sha Heda._ "

Immediately her troops moved to obey. Lincoln walked Octavia over to the two Skaikru along the tree line. A soft squeeze on her arm reminded her of Clarke's presence behind her. Glancing over her shoulder Lexa make eye contact with her mate, a small thrill of pleasure coursing through her at the reminder that her mate was here, on Earth, with her. Clarke tilted her head towards Finn in silent request. Lexa held her gaze before nodding slightly and releasing her grip on her sword hilt. Carefully Clarke stepped around her and Lexa returned her gaze to the boy who sought her mate's affection.

"Finn. Back off. I know the Ark is rather lax about having relationships outside of soulmates due to the rarity of finding them... but as you can see," Clarke gestured uselessly at Lexa, "I have found my soulmate."

For a second Finn simply gaped at her before a scowl crossed his features.

"Yeah? Well good for you. Not everyone is that lucky ya know."

Lexa blinks in surprise. Clarke's eyebrows shoot up. While it's fairly common for one to claim not to have a soulmate for a number of reasons, most due. Both women had simply assumed Finn chose to pursue Clarke out of the belief he would never find his, not that he simply didn't have one.

"There was no one? You've never-"

This time it was Lexa's hand, gentle on the small of Clarke's back, that caused the halt in action.

"Clarke. It is not our place."

A sigh.

"You're right. I'm sorry Finn. It was rude of me to question your bond-status."

The two stared each other down for a few anxious heat beats. Finn's gaze flicked to Lexa's then he nodded his acceptance. Lexa did not remove her hand.

"Come on, let's head back to the drop ship."

For a moment Lexa lingered against Clarke's side. Turning her head slightly to catch Lexa's eye Clarke smiled softly at her. Slowly Lexa smiled back. They remained there, locked in each other's gazes until a gruff Heda brought them out of it.

Immediately the two separated so that there was a respectable distance between them.

A huff from behind them causes them both to look. Gustus stands a few steps back from Lexa, in his normal guard position. It's hard to tell but Clarke thinks she spots the hint of a smile under all that facial hair. Lexa nods at him.

"Right. We must return to your camp and begin negotiations."

Without waiting for agreement Lexa sets off for the tree line and the four Skaikru with Lincoln. Shaking her head Clarke's soft smile returns as she moves to fall into step with her soulmate.

Together at last.

They were nearly at the edge of the camp when Lexa finally broke the companionable silence the two had fallen into.

"Thank you." At Clarke's scrunched brow Lexa elaborated, "For ensuring Lincoln was loyal before revealing anything about me. If-"

"You're welcome. But Lexa, no if's. Not right now. _Beja_."

"It was very wise of you."

"Well, I learned a lot over the last year or so."

While there was no bitterness in Clarke's tone, Lexa still flinched as guilt coursed through her. Turning to face Clarke properly Lexa hesitates over her words.

"Clarke-"

"No Lexa. I get it. You were fighting a war. There is no need to apologize for trying to shield me from that."

Clarke's gaze burns into Lexa's and the older woman can't help but gulp under the intense stare.

"As you wish."

Before more could be said Octavia called back to them, the rest having noticed they stopped walking.

" _Heda. Klark. You coming?_ "

If the other Skaikru were surprised at her use of Grounder language they hid it better this time. Clarke held Lexa's gaze a moment longer before turning to address Octavia, beginning to walk again and forcing Lexa to do the same.

"Yes. We were just thinking that you two should go in first with Jasper and Monty to get a feel for how the other's will-"

A roar of voices reaches them from the direction of the drop ship.

Without thinking Clarke takes off running, Lexa's calls for her to return falling on deaf ears. As they get closer the babble of multiple voices begins to break into discernible ones. Clamor about a fight becomes evident.

Dread builds in Clarke's stomach.

Coming over the ridge at the back of the crowd Clarke catches her breath before pushing through. From between the jostling teenagers Clarke makes out Bellamy in the valley with two figures finishing a fight. It looks like Murphy and -

"Wells! Release him!"

It isn't until she's halfway down the incline that she realizes Lexa is right at her shoulder.

The gathered delinquents hush at the appearance of the stranger. On level ground Clarke spares a moment to appreciate Lexa in all her commander glory. Black armor, swords clearly visible, and war paint sharpening her gaze - Lexa was a sight to behold. Now that Clarke has stopped Lexa too stops, positioning herself directly on Clarke's right.

Bellamy gapes at them until Octavia and Lincoln make it to the valley, at which point his entire focus tunnels to just Octavia.

"Octavia! Are you alright? Did he do this to you? I-"

"Honestly Bell, do you think we would have brought them back if they attacked us?"

"I don't care, get away from him."

The first mistake had been rushing to conclusions without waiting for answers. Bellamy's second had been reaching to move Octavia by force. Instantly Lincoln moved to put himself between Octavia and Bellamy. Brother or not, he was not about to be separated from his mate.

A cry of "Bellamy back down" at the same time as a "Hod of!" startled every Skaikru there.

A quick glance between them and Clarke took the lead.

"Octavia take your brother and Lincoln inside." Lexa didn't even wait for Clarke to finish before tacking on her own orders.

" _Linkon, you and your mate take priority._ " Clarke rolls her eyes.

" _I'd prefer if he not need medical after, thanks._ "

Lincoln nods his head in acknowledgment of their orders. Octavia blinks a couple times while opening and closing her mouth. Finally she cracks a grin.

"Whatever you say Princess."

Clarke cringes slightly at the nickname but says nothing as Octavia grabs her brother by the arm and begins dragging him into the nearest tent. Lincoln silently follows the siblings. His entire posture radiation tension and mistrust.

The delinquents can take no more.

"The fuck is going on?"

"Who the hell are these people?"

"Are they from Mount Weather?"

Feeling Lexa get tenser and tenser by her side Clarke knows she needs to get this in hand fast.

"Enough! No, we didn't make it to Mount Weather, which is a good thing considering those there might very well have killed us. No, Lexa and the others intercepted us at a river after Octavia got bit by a giant snake."

"Again, what the fuck is going on?"

"What do they want from us?"

The questions keep coming but one in particular jumps out at Clarke and Lexa.

"Are Octavia and that guy soulmates?"

A hush settles over the crowd. Clarke swallows.

"Yes."

Pandemonium.

" _Shof op_!"

Clarke shivers at the powerful call from next to her. Good to know Lexa's commander voice works on the delinquents too. Granted it does still sound enough like 'shut up' that little translation is needed.

"A number of my people have revealed to have bonds among you. We came with Clarke today to offer a tentative peace until a formal agreement can be made between our peoples."

Seeing she has their attention Lexa continued.

"The bottom line is this. Don't attack us and we won't attack you. Hopefully within the next week a more stable treaty can be drawn up."

A handful of delinquents still look mutinous so Clarke speaks up.

"This isn't the Ark anymore. Bellamy is right that a lot of those rules no longer apply to us. We're on our own in that regard. But we don't have to be completely alone. Lexa's people are willing to work with us while letting us remain independent of them. Would the council do the same?"

"What about those of us with bonds?" A girl Clarke doesn't know calls out from near the back of the crowd. The two guys next to her nod in agreement.

Glancing at Lexa, Clarke signals her uncertainty in the answer.

"We won't interfere of course. Soulbonds are considered very important here. I understand that where you come from finding your mate is very uncommon. Here not so much. No one is permitted to sabotage the relationship between two soulmates unless a life is at risk. To do so for any other reason is punishable by death."

There is some scoffs and outrage over the last bit.

"Not so different from the Ark after all."

"Really?" Clarke cuts in again. "On the Ark we were floated for having more than one child or for taking too much food or missing too much work. None of those things result in death here."

Chatter breaks out among the delinquents. For a moment both leaders' breath out in relief. The attention is no longer on them.

"You're soulmates."

Wells voice is soft from Clarke's other side. Lexa sends her a look but Clarke just shrugs. What good would denying it be? When it looks like neither is going to answer Wells tries a different approach.

"Come on Clarke. I've seen your dream journal. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together when you showed back up with a Grounder at your hip."

A pointed look at how they're standing caused a slight flush to rise on Clarke's cheeks. Without realizing it the two had once again invaded each other's personal space, shoulders and near arms brushing. Immediately Lexa took a step away.

"Later okay? Not out here."

For a moment Wells looks as though he's going to press the issue. For a second it seems he fears she won't tell him at all. Then he seems to remember that just a day ago she hadn't been willing to even talk to him.

Taking the offer to talk at face value he nods.

" _Klark, I must return to my people. They will wish to know about what has occurred here. Linkon may stay._ "

" _I understand Leksa. Shall I expect a messenger tomorrow or the day after?_ "

" _The day after. That way you'll have a heads up on the contents._ "

The two share a secret look, shy smiles on both faces.

"That... was weird. There's no way you can deny it now. Not when Clarke speaks your language."

Lexa eyes him warily for a moment. Slowly she nods.

"May we meet again, Wells Jaha."

Wells blinks. Clarke smiles. Lexa looks pleased - if you know how to read the micro-expressions on her otherwise stoic face.

"Uh... May we meet again Lexa..." He looks at Clarke uncertain.

" _Leksa kom Trikru_." He nods.

"May we meet again Lexa kom Trikru."

The pronunciation is a little off, but it is enough of an effort that it reminds Lexa just why Clarke finds his friendship so valuable. She hopes that now that the tension between them is broken they will finally talk about the death of Clarke's father by the order of Well's own.

With a parting glance and nod to Clarke Lexa turns on her heel and begins the assent to where the guards and horses wait. Several delinquents follow, releasing exclamations of surprise and wonder upon seeing the guards with said horses. May watch in awe as Lexa mounts with no hesitation, all grace and poise as they depart.

Immediately the remaining delinquents begin to disperse, each discussing the days turn of events. Casting her gaze around Clarke manages to catch the eyes of the girl who brought up soulmates earlier. Jerking her head towards the drop ship Clarke waits until she receives a nod of acknowledgment before turning to head inside.


End file.
